One Interview
by EllaGx
Summary: RAURA - ross flashbacks to the first time he met laura... this is based on 2 interviews which I saw... I just took it upon myself to be ross' thoughts after he was asked his first impressions of laura. I know this is under a&a but I'm kinda new so wasn't sure where the raura bit was (feel free to let me know!), however you should still give this a chance!... i like reviews (:


This is based off an interview the cast did with fanlala of their first impressions of each other and Laura's 'exit interview' from the end of Austin and Ally on Just Jared Jr! I just took it upon myself to imagine ross' thoughts during his interview...

No copyright intended and I own nothing except the storyline….

"What were your first impressions of Laura?"

He couldn't help but smile.

Flashbacks from the first time they met blurred his vision as he thought back.

"My first impression of... I'm getting so many Laura questions right now, it's awesome," he laughed thinking of all the raura questions he had been asked that day. If he was being honest, he liked the questions, they gave him a chance to think about what he was feeling because he just wasn't quite sure how he felt exactly.

He let the memories of the first time they met take over his thoughts.

 _He sat in the waiting room with his dad, feeling sick. A job like Austin and Ally could be amazing for his acting career! His dad was talking to him, but he wasn't listening as he closed his eyes and tried to relax._

 _"_ _Do you mind if we…" an older woman's voice started._

 _"_ _Of course not," he heard his dad say and from the fumbling sounds he guessed his dad was moving his guitar off of the spare seat next to them._

 _"_ _Thanks!" a chirpy voice said. It immediately intrigued him. He assumed it was one of the Ally auditionees but she didn't sound like any of the others. They had all sounded the same after he had closed his eyes the first time and tried to concentrate on his lines, however in the end forced voices of faked quirkiness and excitement drilled his eyes open. He had pictured Ally's character to be cute and humble, as well as strange and quirky. This girl, who he was pretty sure had sat down next to his dad now with the mum in tow, sounded genuinely excited, as well as quirky and confident… but not in an obnoxious way… it was as if she just wanted to be playing the part and putting everything she had into the role. It reminded him of himself before he started singing, he would get this burst of confidence with the adrenaline of his passion running through him._

 _He opened his eyes and glanced to his left and leaned slightly forward to see around his dad. A woman of about his dad's age was actually sat next to his dad. She had fair hair and a kind smile, with soft brown eyes._

 _"_ _I'm Ellen," the woman said, smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She had a contagious smile. She leaned back slightly, "and this is my daughter, Laura"._

 _The girl turned and smiled. She had brown hair to past her shoulders, big brown eyes and he could tell straightaway that she was born to play Ally. She was exactly what he had pictured her as. She was very pretty, and not in a fake way like so many other girls in the room, she wore no makeup, the smile on her face was genuine and it didn't seem to be leaving her face anytime soon. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and he couldn't tell if it was the sudden introduction or the building excitement of the audition that left them that way._

 _"_ _Hi," she smiled at him._

 _"_ _This is Ross." he heard his dad chuckle after he didn't reply a few seconds later._

His first impression? There was no way he could say his actual first impression so he went on to his second.

"Um, my first impression of Laura… um, loud," a smile crept onto his face as he thought of Laura's wild personality. If he was honest it made him feel more relaxed in situations when he felt more shy or uneasy. Flashbacks to their conversations of glee popped into his head at the thought of this characteristic.

 _"_ _No way! Your brothers are on Glee?! That's awesome! I love Darren Criss!" she exclaimed. He had to give it to her, she could go on talking forever… not that he even minded… it seemed to make her cuter._

 _"_ _Well, one of my brothers… but yeah Darren Criss is pretty cool," he said strumming on the guitar now in his hands._

 _"_ _How many brothers do you have?" I paused my playing and looked up and couldn't help but smile. She really was interested._

The smile wouldn't leave his face.

"Um, sweet… like this is how it progressively went," he thought of those first few hours with her, "like it was like, loud, sweet, super kind, nice, smart and then adorkable, now I just tease her all the time…"

As he wrapped up the interview and walked away, he glanced over to the loud voice laughing in an interview over the other side of the room. They made eye contact for a second and her smile seemed to grow ever so slightly before she continued her conversation with the interviewer.

He grinned as he walked away. He knew exactly what he felt, there was no doubt about it.


End file.
